


Closest

by amy1om



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Spock Prime and Sarek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest

“Enter.”

  
 

Spock looked up as the door slid open, and he nodded in greeting as he saw it was the alternate timeline version of his father, Sarek. Standing, he gave the customary salutation one gave an honored member of one's family.

  
 

“You wish to speak with me?” Sarek but not _his_ Sarek asked.

  
 

“Yes, ambassador, I did.” Spock could not bring himself to address _this_ Sarek as _father_ no matter how much he knew he was his father in some fashion. “As one of my eldest kinsmen...” he paused when Sarek arched an eyebrow. “Elder kinsmen of _this_ timeline, I wish to inform you of some important events from my own timeline that will possibly effect you.”

  
 

“Spock-”

  
 

Spock held up his hand to stall whatever Sarek had been about to say and continued, “I know you are about to point out I should not pollute the timeline However, I do not believe the information I am about to give you can be considered polluting this timeline It is a warning, ambassador, nothing more or less.”

  
 

“Continue.”

  
 

“In my timeline, my father Ambassador Sarek when he had reached the age of 202, developed symptoms of Bendii Syndrome, and during the course of the final year of his life lost all of his ability to control his emotions.”

  
 

If the Sarek before him was disturbed by this news, Spock neither saw or heard any traces of it when he said, “Which is to be expected.”

  
 

“Yes.”

  
 

“What is your purpose in telling me this?”

  
 

“I am nearing the age my father was when he began developing symptoms, and as a precautionary measure I asked Dr. McCoy to perform the test for Bendii Syndrome.”

  
 

“Of what did the results show?”

  
 

“That I have the earliest stage of the disease. I tell you think because you should know that this may still be in your future and that of your Spock.”

  
 

Sarek nodded.

  
 

“And I tell you because I will need an elder kinsmen to oversee my affairs whenever I have become incapacitated. You are the closest I have to such in this timeline."

 


End file.
